


TF Song Fics

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Instruments, Music, Other, stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: A collection of Random TF Song Fics.Will update randomly when I have ideas. If you have a song you want me to use, comment and I will see what I can do.





	TF Song Fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to this during class today and I couldn’t stop thinking about Prowl playing it. I tried to ignore it but Prowl kept nudging me, so I gave in and wrote it. I struggled with trying to figure out the instruments and I’m sorry if I messed up. Not really my best work.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPu2yq7Vs1E&list=PLTrf89CbxujoP1f86JC4uQBUYBLnWEH00&in  
> dex=1
> 
> Edit:  
> I only skim edited this before uploading. I had only written the story about 2 minutes before upload so I didn't notice the changes that needed to be done. I went back and edited now.

The tall black and white mech strode onto the stage. His large elegant doorwings were swept back. The striking red chevron adoring his head caught the dimmed light, and his icy blue optics emitted a gentle glow. A black cloak was slung over his shoulders, gently flowing to the ground.

He carried a viola and stood in the centre of the stage. Behind him was a choir, piano and soft percussion along with a few other strings. He stood with his head bowed, instrument in position, as he waited for his cue.

The piano started, playing a quiet emotional theme. Slowly the violins started to play, quietly at first, then louder - all in harmony. The choir followed, in sync with the strings, hitting the same notes. Slowly he joined them, softly at first then louder, until he was the centre piece.

They played together, in a deeply emotional instrumental. A song showing pain and suffering. Of sacrifices made.

A violin joined him, in a loud backup, the player coming to stand just off the centre of the stage. The choir shortly followed again, adding to the depth. Percussion followed next. The song rose in volume and the brass began to play. 

It rose until a beautiful and dramatic crescendo before dropping. Back to just the piano. The Praxian followedas well as the violins, again adding layers. 

Slowly they all tapered off until it was just him, playing the long final note. The crowd was silent for a moment before bursting with cheers, many with tears running down their cheeks. 

Through the song his optics stayed closed, now open to watch the crowd. His optics were slightly dim, as he along with the rest bowed, before retreating backstage.


End file.
